Esta vida
by Aryana-MMVA
Summary: Colombia invita a sus hermanos latinos, a Corea del Sur, USA, Francia, UK y a Mamá España para mostrarles una cancion que le encantó. Intento de Songfic.


_**Hellow everybody! Aquí marco mi regreso~~**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Yo, jodida, pero ese no es el caso, el hecho, regrese, no se por cuanto, pero regresé… (Toy hablando como si ubiesen pasado años TwT)**_

_**Buee, últimamente me he puesto muuuuuuyyyy (Por qué sí que lo soy) patriota con mi parte colombiana (Qué la amo a más no poder) estaba viendo unos videos de Latin Hetalia y vi uno con la canción "Esta Vida" de Jorge Celedón y puff, me vino la idea! Espero les guste, será mi primer songfic~~~ *Nervios***_

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

**_(Notas __mías)_**

-Charla normal

Narración

**GRITO/**GRITO

**_Los "comandos básicos" para poder entender mi forma de escribir…_**

**Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los personajes de Latin Hetalia pertenecen a esa comunidad (De la cual soy miembro). La canción "Esta vida" le pertenece a Jorge Celedón.**

* * *

**Esta Vida**

**SongFic (?)**

* * *

-¡Vengan chicos! ¡Vamos al jardín! Grito Colombia con su alegría de siempre.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos… Dijeron todos al unisonó.

La castaña hace menos de unas cuantas horas llamo a todos, ¡TODOS! Sus hermanos latinos para que vinieran a su casa impaciente, ya la mayoría podían imaginarse para que era, después de todo siempre se ponía así cuando bebía mucho café y pasaba algo en su casa. Al cabo de unos minutos fueron llegando, primero llego Miranda (Venezuela), seguida de Francisco (Ecuador) y Joaquín (Panamá) ya que eran los más cercanos, le siguieron Julio (Bolivia), Miguel (Perú), Daniel (Paraguay), Sebastián (Uruguay) y Luciano (Brasil). Luego de unos minutos llegaron Carlos (Cuba), Fernanda (Costa Rica), Benjamín (Belice), Alexander (Jamaica), Tiare (Rapa Nui), Salvador (El Salvador) y Blanca (Puerto Rico), luego de media hora llego Martín (Argentina) colgado del cuello de Manuel (Chile), junto a Efraín (Guatemala), René (Haití), Luis (Honduras), Gregorio (Republica Dominicana) y Juan e Itzel (México del Norte y Sur respectivamente), al momentico llego Abel (Guyana Francesa), Aaron (Guyana), Jaiden (Surinam) y Victoria (Islas Malvinas). Al llegar estos últimos ya no esperaban a nadie más, pues ellos sabían que ni por muy tomada que este (De café) Catalina (Colombia) iba a invitar a Ana (Nicaragua). De la nada sonó el timbre, todos se quedaron callados, no sabían si abrir o no, cuando Belice se armo de valor para abrir la puerta, Colombia lo hizo a un lado y fue corriendo feliz a la puerta al abrirla se pudo ver a Im Yong (Corea del Sur), a Antonio (España), Alfred (U.S.A), a Mathew (Canadá), a Arthur (UK), Francis (Francia) y por ultimo vieron unos rulos negros, quedaron estupefactos, ¡En serio la invito! Les invito a pasar y cuando Ana ya estaba atravesando el portal, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Emm… C-Coco **(1)**… Dijo con duda Panamá.

-Dime. Dijo alegre aun con Nicaragua entre brazos.

-¿Segura que lo que estabas tomando era café? Pregunto Argentina.

-Me ofendes. Respondió riéndose.

Catalina soltó a Ana y se fue donde Im Yong para abrazarlo también y, para celos de cierta venezolana, el también le respondió el abrazo.

-No estén tan pegados. Mascullo entre dientes la pelinegro.

-¡Ah! Lo siento.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Para qué nos llamaste Coco? Preguntó Luis.

A pesar de que todos tenían una idea de para que los había llamado, no estaban seguros, Colombia acababa de afrontar otra situación, se le veía cansada y triste, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa radiante llena de serenidad y paz, por ello es que jamas saben exactamente como esta Catalina de estado de ánimo, pues siempre era hiperactiva, pero mantenía llena de vendajes; Bogotá y Cali **(2)** siempre les contaban que ella duraba días sin salir de su cuarto o comer, ni siquiera tomaba su amado café, pero aun así, nadie la ha visto así, solo son rumores que sus ciudades siempre cuentan.

-Para mostrarles esto. Dijo sacando una guitarra.

-Tu… ¿Guitarra? Dijeron la mayoría al unisonó.

-No, solo esperen. Respondió afinándola.

Si, en efecto, ya sabían para que Catalina les hubiera invitado con tanta alegría.

Comenzó a tocar unos acordes y todos se preguntaban cual era la nueva canción que le habían compuesto.

Y comenzó a cantar con su voz tan melódica y alegre.

* * *

-_Aya, yayay~~~ _

_Me gusta el olor que tiene la mañana__  
__Me gusta el primer traguito de café__  
__Sentir como el sol se asoma a mi ventana__  
__Y me llena la mirada de un hermoso amanecer_

En esos momentos todos le pusieron atención a Catalina que se veía que estaba cantando con todo su corazón._  
_

_Me gusta escuchar la paz de las montañas__  
__Mirar los colores del atardecer__  
__Sentir en mis pies la arena de la playa__  
__Y lo dulce de la caña cuando beso a mi mujer__  
_

Ahí Venezuela se ruborizo al recordar que hace unos cuantos días habían ido de paseo (CofcofCitacofcof) a las playas de la casa de Andrés (San Andrés), Colombia siguió cantando con una sonrisa.

_Se… sé que el tiempo lleva prisa__  
__pa' borrarme de la lista pero yo le digo que:_

Hizo una pausa y tomo aire._  
_

_Ay~~ qué bonita es esta vida__  
__Aunque a veces duela tanto__  
__Y a pesar de los pesares siempre hay alguien nos quiere__  
__Siempre hay alguien que nos cuida_

Todo vieron como a Colombia la abrazaba la luz del sol, también pudieron notar que tenia nuevos vendajes en los brazos y una que otra magulladura. Junto a unas lágrimas siguió cantando._  
_

_Aya yayay…que bonita es esta vida__  
__Y aunque no sea para siempre__  
__Si la vivo con mi gente__  
__Es bonita hasta la muerte con aguardiente y tequila__  
_

Catalina hizo una pausa a su voz para luego mirarlos a todos con una mirada llena de gratitud y amor. Agarro su vaso lleno de un café humeante y siguió._  
_

_Brindemos por la vida, es linda._

_Quiérela, quiérela_

Le dio un sorbo y suspiro._  
_

_Me gusta escuchar la voz de una guitarra__  
__brindar por aquel amigo que se fue__  
__sentir el abrazo de la madrugada__  
__y llenarme la mirada de otro hermoso amanecer…__  
_

Sus hermanos se miraron entre sí al percatarse de una lagrima amarga que se escapo del ojo de la castaña, a pesar de que en ese entonces Colombia no existía siempre se amarga ella cuando le cuentan sobre "La Gran Colombia" **(3)**._  
_

_Se... sé que el tiempo lleva prisa__  
__pa' borrarme de la lista__  
__pero yo le digo que…._

Pausa…_  
_

_Aiiii~~~ que bonita es esta vida__  
__aunque a veces duela tanto__  
__que a pesar de lo' pesares__  
__siempre hay alguien que nos quiere__  
__siempre hay alguien que nos cuida…_

Antes de que todos se diesen cuenta, todas sus ciudades estaban alrededor de ella, cantando en coro, una imagen muy hermosa, Colombia comenzó a llorar, tanto de amargura como de felicidad._  
_

_Aya yayay que bonita es esta vida__  
__y aunque no sea para siempre__  
__si la vivo con mi gente__  
__es bonita hasta la muerte con aguardiente y tequila…_

Estaba llorando, pero eso no hizo que desafinara, Ecuador, Panamá y Venezuela se le acercaron para acompañarla en el canto, ella sonrió y siguió.

_Aya yayay que bonita es esta vida__  
__aunque a veces duela tanto__  
__que a pesar de lo' pesares__  
__siempre hay alguien que nos quiere__  
__siempre hay alguien que nos cuida…_

_Aya yayay que bonita es esta vida__  
__y aunque no sea para siempre__  
__si la vivo con mi gente__  
__es bonita hasta la muerte… con aguardiente y tequila…_

La última parte Catalina comenzó a cantar aun más fuerte, con toda su alma y corazón en esas palabras.

* * *

Hubo un silencio general cuando ya dejo de sonar la melodía de las cuerdas. Solo se quedaron ahí observando a la nación que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, estaba quieta, con una sonrisa boba.

-¡Genial! Grito el surcoreano rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Qué bueno que inventé las guitarras! **(4)** Así puedo escuchar tu hermosa voz junto a esa melodía. Siguió.

-¡Ah! Dio un brinco Colombia saliendo de su transe.

-G-Gracias por escucharme, sacar tiempo de sus vidas atareadas y acudir al llamado de esta tonta nación. Dijo limpiándose la cara.

-¡Of course! Después de todo es el deber de un héroe acudir al llamado de una hermosa dama como tú. Dijo Alfred dándole un beso en la mano a Catalina la cual se sonrojo.

-"_Nota mental, matar al gringo este cuando salgamos de aquí"_ Se dijo Miranda.

-Muy hermoso, la canción encantadora, pero, como ya has terminado, ¿Podemos devolvernos? Dice Manuel tratando de no sonar grosero ni nada.

-¡Manuel! Grita Martín.

-Insensible… Pensaron/dijeron todos.

-N-No, lo que pasa es que tengo papeleo que hacer y…

-Nooo, jaja, tranquilo, no pasa nada, pero antes de irte, ¿Puedo decir algo? Dijo Colombia dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Claro, adelante.

-*_Se acara la voz*_ Bueno, hoy les quise invitar a todos ustedes, mis hermanos y amigos para compartirles esta canción tan hermosa que mi Jorge (Jorge Celedón) me ha compuesto, apenas la oí me dije "Uii tengo que cantárselas" y eso fue lo que hice, llame a Alfred, Mathew**(5)**, Arthur, Francis y a Im Yong, pues siempre nos hemos apoyado los unos a los otros, a Antonio pues porque él es "Mamá Antonio" ¿O no? Jaja, y por ultimo todos ustedes, mis hermanos latinos, Venezuela, Cuba, Argentina, México de sur y norte, a todos ustedes, hasta a Nicaragua, pues ella también hace parte de esta gran familia a la cual llamamos Latinoamérica. Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes su constante apoyo, pedirles perdón si les he hecho daño *_Mira con tristeza a Ecuador*_ **(6a)** y decirles que los quiero demasiado, sin ustedes no se que habría sido de mi casa, pues ya sabes los constantes problemas que he tenido con "eso" **(7)**, los adoro, los amo, lo idolatro, me encanta ver el calor que cada uno de nosotros tiene entre sí, es tan reconfortante y eso me da una razón para seguir con esta esperanza de paz, por que como dice mi amado himno "En surcos de dolores el bien germina" y eso es lo que quiero seguir pensando. Ante todo les doy mis más sinceras gracias y una gratitud plena. Dijo con la voz un poco quebrada a lo último, mirando al cielo.

Todos quedaron callados, se sorprendían de lo fuerte que ha sido Colombia atreves de estos años, todos los problemas que ha tenido a causa de la violencia, el narcotráfico, el problema del bogotazo, las múltiples lesiones, cicatrices y quemaduras cortesía de los atentados que la han azotado últimamente en estos casi 60 años, también recordaron cuando Catalina tuvo que tomar la muy dolorosa decisión (La verdad la obligaron sus jefes) de atacar a su hermano Francisco **(6b)**; al recordar cuando Alfred la odiaba y la trataba mal hace no más de un par de décadas**(8)** todos voltearon a ver al rubio amante de las hamburguesas, siguieron recordando todo eso que a cualquiera ya le hubiese roto en millones de pedazos el alma y, que aun así, Colombia que ha vivido eso y más sigue con su semblante hiperactivo, alegre, lleno de pasión y ansias de vivir. La adicta al café era un modelo a seguir, se podría decir, fuerte y alegre, aunque ellos mismos sabían que Catalina se la mantenía triste y desolada, llena en una depresión que casi la llevaba a la muerte, no obstante, siempre resurgía con una taza de café humeante en una mano y una orquídea en otra.

Instintivamente Venezuela fue a abrazarla, pero los territorios colombianas se adelantaron, Bogotá, Cali, Cartagena, Popayán, Pasto, San Andrés entre muchos otros, era un muy gran abrazo familiar, cuando este se despejó, siguió Antonio. La rodeo con sus brazos de una manera paternal y protectora, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente y susurrarle algo en el oído, eso le recordó a todos esos tiempos en los cuales era colonias y Mamá Antonio era así con todos, bueno, hasta que se volvió medio loco y tuvieron que independizarse, pero esa es otra historia. Después de España, Catalina fue a abrazar a Corea del Sur, ella le quería mucho y se sabe que Im Yong también le quiere y le respeta, la carita de su rulo se podía ver sumamente apenada y ruborizada.

-Celos~~~ Le dijo en tono cantado y burlón Martín a Miranda la cual solo le dio un puño en el estomago que lo dejo en el suelo.

Al soltar a Im Yong, Catalina fue directo a abrazar a Alfred, Arthur y a Francis a la vez, lo único que podía decir era "Gracias, gracias, gracias, mil y un gracias por to'o". Así fue con todos, todos recibieron su abraso colombiano, excepto los que antiguamente conformaban "La Gran Colombia" y Nicaragua.

Catalina termino de abrazar a Miguel y se devolvió a ver a los 4 que faltaban.

-Catalina… Susurro

-Ven aquí. Dijo abriendo los brazos.

Ana dudo unos momentos y se fue a abrazarla.

-Quiero decirte que no te odio…

-Ni yo a ti.

Tras unos momentos se separaron y Nicaragua se fue, dejando a la ex-Gran Colombia ahí.

-Vengan chicos, Coco quiere un abrazo. Dijo para repetir el gesto.

Y así se dieron un abrazo aun más cariñoso y fraternal del que le dio Mamá Antonio.

-Para ser sincera, no sé que era la Gran Colombia de la que tanto me hablan todos ustedes, se que estaba conformada por ustedes, Miranda, Joaquín, Francisco y Camilo (Nueva Granada) y, que este ultimo dicen que era yo, pero, la verdad si era así no tengo ningún recuerdo, a pesar de ello, los quiero demasiado, los adoro tanto… Ustedes son mis hermanos de alguno u otra manera y siempre va a ser así. Los amo mis hermanos. Dijo para darle un beso en la frente a cada uno.

Así todos ya se habían ido de la casa de Colombia, era de noche ya, una hermosa y estrellada noche. Catalina alzó la mirada para ver ese hermoso cielo color azul oscuro lleno de puntitos tintineantes color crema y, uno de ellos callo, convirtiéndose en una "estrella fugaz", la castaña solo cerro sus verdes ojos y pidió un deseo. "Qué la paz reine siempre".

* * *

**(1):** Apodo de cariño para Colombia.

**(2): **Ciudades Colombianas.

**(3):** Dicen que cada quien se puede inventar una historia sobre los personajes de Latín Hetalia, ya que no hay ninguna original, así que yo me imagino que Nueva Granada y Colombia son la misma, solo que Catalina no recuerda su vida como Camilo (Si quieren mas info. de mi teoría, mandarme un PM o un review).

**(4):** Pues por lo poco que sé sobre Corea del Sur Hetaliano, dice que todo lo que hay en la Tierra lo inventaron los coreanos (Corríjanme si estoy mal)

**(5):** Hasta donde sé Colombia y Canadá no tienen muchas cosas entre sí, pero aun así me encanta Mathew y, es parte de América Latina también. (Canadá francesa)

**(6):** En la lucha contra la FARC Colombia tuvo que atacar unos campamentos que se encontraban en territorio ecuatoriano, ahí se armo un muy gran conflicto y revuelo alrededor de esta decisión.

**(7):** Se refiere a la FARC, narcotráfico, violencia entre otros problemas.

**(8):** En la época de los 80' a los colombianos y cubanos se les cerró todo contacto con USA, en el caso colombiano fue por los problemas del cartel de Medellín y de Cali. (Por lo que se)

* * *

_**Ok, otra cosa para el saco de "No sirvo pa' hacer esto" QvQ**_

_**Espero les allá gustado… Quise poner la canción que me parece muy hermosa y también rozar un poco los problemas que tiene mi pais… De una les digo… Me puse muy patriota xD**_

_**Gracia por leer!**_

_**Aryana, fuera.**_

_**P.D. No me jodan con que tengo que actualizar !**_


End file.
